The present invention relates to liquid distribution. More particularly, the invention relates to providing an inlet for a liquid from an exterior location for conveyance to an interior location.
Cooling is a critical phase of engine operation. Cooling water passes through the cylinder heads and block, drawing off heat generated by fuel combustion and engine friction. Proper operation of the cooling system is critical to maintaining satisfactory engine operation and performance. Engines at sea, however, use salt water to do this, which is very corrosive to the out drive and engine parts. Therefore it is imperative to flush a cooling system after each use. Hence, the need for a fast efficient way to flush out the boat or ship without the need to lift the engine cover, deal with shut-off valves, and/or have need for current flush-out equipment placed on the out-drive—which must be watched mindfully during operation.